Dillon Morgan
For the similarly named level, see Morgan (level). Dillon Morgan was a minor antagonist in Syphon Filter 2. He was an Agency field commander who reported directly to The Agency's new director, Lyle Stevens. 'Background' Morgan worked with foreign military before returning to the United States and became an operative. He studied with members of the Israel Intelligence and developed expertise in the use of explosives. After training, the fight against terrorism and joining the Agency, he rose to the ranks of agents and assistants Lyle Stevens. 'Plot' 'Syphon Filter 2' During the missile incident in Kazakhstan, Stevens sent Morgan and Derek Falkan to catch the operative Lian Xing in order to acquire the Syphon Filter virus, with which she is infected. Morgan's task was to find the Pharcom data discs lost in the crash of a C-130 transport in the Colorado mountains that was shot down by the Agency. Having established a temporary Agency centre at Colorado air force base, he gave orders to Steven Archer. Despite the runaway of the agents Logan and Xing, Morgan and the people of the Agency were able to extract the plasma from the CEO of Pharcom, Jonathan Phagan (who was shot in the head and left brain dead thanks to Mara Aramov), and deliver it to the laboratory of the Agency in New York. Although Elsa Weissenger wanted to keep Phagan alive for further research, Morgan disabled his life support system, in order to destroy the evidence, and killed the CEO to stop anybody from finding him in a coma. He gave new instructions to Steven Archer, who was trying to recover the Pharcom data discs. He sent a group of agents on the Pharcom exhibition to search for additional discs. Morgan prepared his squad to go to Pharcom exhibition after Agent Thomas Holman disclosed this information to Lian Xing, Morgan was ordered to carry out an illegal operation under the noses of the authorities. Logan and Teresa Lipan went to the Pharcom exhibition to recover the data discs and stop Morgan, but Morgan laid several explosives to cover up the theft of The Agency, taking the dead-man's switch that will blow up all the bombs if he is killed. Teresa Lipan severed the connection between explosives, allowing Logan to kill Morgan and retrieve the data discs. 'Description' Morgan, a primary field commander for Agency operations, was involved with a foreign military before returning to the United States to become an operative. He trained with members of the Israeli Army Intelligence, eventually developing specialised expertise in the area of demolitions and explosives. After experiencing counter-terrorism courses and joining the Agency, he was promoted to serve as a trusted Agent to Lyle Stevens. In the aftermath of the Kazakhstan Missile Incident, Stevens sent Morgan and squad commander Derrek Falkan to recapture disavowed operative Lian Xing and acquire the virus she was carrying. Morgan was also tasked with retrieving PharCom data discs lost in the crash of a C-130 transport targeted by the Agency. He issued commands from a Colorado air force base to Michael Archer, and killed an Agency pilot in cold blood upon learning of survivors from the plane. Despite the escape of agents Logan and Xing, Morgan and the Agency were able to extract the plasma of PharCom CEO Jonathan Phagan and deliver it to the Agency's New York Labs. Morgan pulled Phagan's life support in an attempt to eradicate discriminating evidence, and transferred to a new assignment when Archer failed to recover the stolen PharCom data. He took an Agency squad to the PharCom Exposition Center in search of additional discs. Morgan prepared his forces after Agent Thomas Holman leaked the operation to Lian Xing, and commanded the black operation away from NSA authorities at the Expo Center. He set explosives to cover the Agency's theft, while carrying a dead-man switch to detonate all bombs in case of his elimination. Teresa Lipan deactivated the links between explosives, and allowed Gabriel Logan to assassinate Morgan inside the Expo Center's Ancient Chinese Exhibit. Personality and characteristics Archer, are you taking care of Logan? Not yet we're working on it, he's proving... troublesome. I want him finished... even if you have to blow up the whole state to do it. A complete sociopath, Morgan was willing to go to extremes to tie up loose ends, as he demonstrated when arguing with Elsa Weissenger over Jonathan Phagan's ultimate fate. This also applied to his attempts to stop Gabe Logan, first ordering jets to down the CBDC transport, and then carpet bombing the entire mountain range to kill virtually any living organisms. Penalising failure with dire consequences, and believing in no alternative other than completing one's duty, he shot a fighter pilot dead when it became evident the man had failed to complete his duty and terminate survivors from the C-130 crash. He was even willing to 'blow up the whole state' simply to achieve an objective. Morgan's villainy did not stop there: he threatened to destroy the PHARCOM Expo building to cover his tracks, despite the presence of innocent soldiers. 'Strategies' 1: As Teresa says in the mission, do not kill Morgan until she has defused the bomb. Once the showdown has begun, Morgan will circle the entire room and take pot shots at Logan with an M-79 on sight. All the player can do is avoid his sight and dodge his shots. Make use of the boxes, crates, and the large Chinese statue in the room. After approximately two minutes (may be longer if the player is playing on HARD MODE), Teresa should be finished defusing the bomb. At this point, the player can kill Morgan. The player can kill him in three traditional ways: by slowly depleting Morgan's Flak Jacket armor and heading in for the kill, by taking a well-aimed headshot, or - if the player used the crossbow in the previous mission efficiently - by using a crossbow shot for an instant kill. 2: Alternatively, the player can use the Hand Taser to take Morgan out. However, this is considered extremely difficult. 3: The player can also use a Grenade to kill Morgan. He counters this by running in another direction if he spots it, making this another challenging method. 4: Shoot him in the head. It's easiest if you hide behind the boxes just below where the checkpoint was and wait for him to run into your crosshairs. Don't let him double-back on you, though. 5: Directly after the last bomb is disarmed run up the steps to the very top then run to the left corner and crouch down. You can use either the HK5 or sniper rifle (generally the SMG is easier). Face the step on an angle, wait till Morgan run around the far left corner of the stage and you'll see his head for at least three to four seconds, which should be more than enough time to spray at his brains. You'll never have to worry about him running up the stairs since he won't and will hold his fire till he sees you. If you miss the first time don't fret just wait till he run around again and rinse/ repeat until he falls. 'Taunts during battle' *"You know, it's not too late, Logan!" *"The Agency can still use you. Don't forget: we're Lian's only hope for a cure!" *"Do you have any idea what Syphon Filter could do to her?" *"I've seen what it's done to people. Soon she'll look like a walking corpse! Trust me! It will be a slow, painful death...!" *"Throw down your weapons Logan!" List of known victims * Jonathan Phagan (assisted by Mara Aramov, who first shot Phagan's head, leaving him brain dead, before Morgan disables his life support) 'Appearances' Syphon Filter 2 *Colorado Mountains (Intro) *McKenzie Airbase Interior (cutscene) *I-70 Mountain Bridge (mentioned) *McKenzie Airbase Exterior *Colorado Train Ride (voice) *C-130 Wreck Site (voice) *Pharcom Expo Center (cutscene) *Morgan 'Trivia' *In Syphon Filter 2 Disc 1's movies, Morgan can be seen walking around the theatre. * Dillon Morgan is the second boss character to use the M-79. The first was Erich Rhoemer (when confronting him in the first game). ** Eventually, there were enemies who used it in Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain, most notably Than Muang. Category:Characters Category:The Agency Category:Deceased Category:Syphon Filter 2 Category:Antagonist Category:Syphon Filter 2 Characters Category:Boss Category:Deceased Characters